The embodiments herein relate generally to sports equipment.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, in order to increase a basketball player's percentage of completed goals from a specified place on the basketball court; the basketball player must perfect the mechanical form of their shot by shooting the basketball repeatedly from the same specified place on the basketball court without interruption.
The percentage of completed goals was difficult to increase, if there was no means to rebound and return the basketball without interruption to the basketball player after shooting the basketball. With no means to rebound and return the basketball to the basketball player after the basketball was shot, the basketball player was forced to leave the specified place from which the basketball was shot in order to rebound and retrieve the shot basketball for the player. By leaving the place from which the basketball was shot, in order to rebound and retrieve the basketball for them self, the basketball player's concentration to perfect the mechanical form of their shot was broken. Thus, the opportunity to shoot the basketball repeatedly from the same specified place on the basketball court was lost. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.
Other devices must be lifted up to mount and lifted down to dismount from the basketball backboard or rim. Additionally, these devices require a place to store the device while not in use. Embodiments of the present invention mount to a goal pole and swing to the front for use and then swing to the back for storage. Embodiments of the present invention do not need to be dismounted. The advantage is that embodiments of the present invention get used more often, because of its ease of availability and use. Thus, the player's percentage of completed goals are increased.